User talk:The Ellimist
Oh, come on dude. Leave him alone, now. Heh. ^^--Bulletcatcher 22:17, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Aura Pic Erg, I apologize. I completely forgot about the spoilers...--Bulletcatcher 06:26, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :It's ok. I just want to try to keep people from getting spoiled here on accident as some people are sure to forget/not know Volume 3 is out which means that avoid the Wiki if they don't want spoilers.--Ellimist 06:34, 19 January 2007 (UTC) I apologize for having an outburst the other day.--Kite X 01:29, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :No need. I knew what I was getting into when I posted that. I shouldn't have done it.--Ellimist 01:30, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Don't change though I always seem to expect a rude comment from you.I guess it's just you.--Kite X 01:33, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :ORALY???--Ellimist 01:34, 23 February 2007 (UTC) No don't take it the wrong way.--Kite X 01:36, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :Huh? I wasn't taking it the wrong way I was posting a very b'old' fad.--Ellimist 01:39, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Oh--Kite X 01:41, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :No,no,no... It's ORLY?! Then I reply with YRLY!--Ellimist 02:15, 23 February 2007 (UTC) ..??--Kite X 02:20, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :Never mind.--Ellimist 02:21, 23 February 2007 (UTC) lol--Kite X 02:22, 23 February 2007 (UTC) ::YARLY... Just try to tone it down in the future, ok? --CRtwenty 02:28, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, after that ban I don't find myself angry whenever I see Kite post anymore... It's totally changed me... OR HAS IT?!? Did you see that new Morganna pic?--Kite X 03:11, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :What image?--Ellimist 03:20, 27 February 2007 (UTC) The one from XXXX.I think Shinsou uploaded it.--Kite X 03:32, 27 February 2007 (UTC) I'm Cojin...just thought I should tell you...--Kite X 23:55, 2 March 2007 (UTC) If they ever had a real live The World would you play it? and i'm not talking about .hack//Fragment.--Kite X 22:43, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Seeing how I'd still play .hack//Fragment if I could, yes I'd play The World.--Ellimist 23:00, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Cool..what class would you be?--Kite X 23:06, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :The World- Heavy Blade (Katana) or a Long Arm. The World R2- Blade.--Ellimist 23:07, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Yeah I'd go for a samurai theme,a blade master.--Kite X 23:08, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Except that if you wanted a samurai like character you would need to make a Heavy Blade.--Ellimist 23:22, 5 March 2007 (UTC) What did the Haseo guy do?--Kite X 01:22, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :Posted the March 15th date thhat isn't true. I'll admit though, once again I went too far.--Ellimist 01:35, 7 March 2007 (UTC) I wasn't worried about you going too far I was just tryin to see what he changed.--Kite X 01:36, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Well the most of the articles have been written so thats the only thing to do.--Kite X 01:18, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :Except there's no point in putting a ridiculous amount of images in pages just because you can.--Ellimist 01:23, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::Actually I kinda thought that they were significant to the article.--Kite X 01:34, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :::Well you thought wrong. We have enough Bracelet pics and your shitty ones have no place here. Why don't you just leave? I'm very tempted to just ban you because you're so fucking stupid. Kulaguy 01:37, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :::At some point aesthetics takes over. I mean, we could upload the whole game frame by frame (though that would screw over our case for fair use), or we could pick out like 5 pictures or so. Try uploading pictures to pages that are really lacking them first... - Kuukai2 01:38, 12 April 2007 (UTC) I was just tryin to help jeez calm down.--Kite X 01:39, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::::<_< I'm just being thorough in regards to one particular page. I'm always on the lookout for images that can be added to other pages that really could use them though. Rpg 01:44, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Hey long time no see. -Kite X hello i'm new here my name is Paul Uzumaki is this the world--- Kratos13 23:44, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :No it's not it's the .hack//Wiki dumb-fuck. Use your eyes.--Ellimist 08:55, 11 June 2008 (UTC)